


lick it from the ground

by kafkian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Dennis Reynolds POV, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Set during season 14, no redeeming features whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkian/pseuds/kafkian
Summary: Dennis can’t breathe when Mac does it like this. Gets in so close, so deep; Dennis’s hands are sweating in the crooks of his knees, legs pulled up to his chest. He can’t fucking breathe.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 40
Kudos: 272





	lick it from the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't even know. This season is turning me into a crazy person. There's no plot at all, this can be set whenever you like within s14, aka Bottom Dennis Hours. 
> 
> Title is from Banks' 'Gimme', which means we're two for two on horny macden one-shots named after her songs.

Dennis can’t breathe when Mac does it like this. Gets in so close, so deep; Dennis’s hands are sweating in the crooks of his knees, legs pulled up to his chest. He can’t fucking breathe.

‘You okay, baby?’ Mac asks him, like he doesn’t fucking know. His voice is all dreamy, high on it. He says all kinds of shit when Dennis lets him do this, throws out terms of endearment like they don’t catch Dennis in the chest. It stings, but Mac isn’t trying to hurt him. There’s just something about it that makes him crazy, eating Dennis out, hearing the sounds he makes. Dennis knows that. It doesn’t make it any easier to take. 

‘No,’ Dennis mutters.

Mac pulls back to check if he means it and then bites him on the back of the thigh – not hard, just a little nibble. Dennis’s leg jerks anyway ‘cause he’s so fucking sensitive there, every nerve a tripwire. He makes this keening noise and feels his cheeks flush even more pink, closing his eyes. Mac runs his hand over the bite mark. It’s like the brush of silk over sore skin, so fucking hot. Dennis is all amped up from half an hour’s attention on the back of his thighs, his taint, Mac’s tongue slicking and sliding over his hole and in between his fingers. Fucking holding Dennis’s dick out of the way so he can get at everything, like it’s an inconvenience to him. He just wants to get in closer, that’s his thing. He zeroes in when they do this; it’s like he forgets anything else exists. Everything gets reduced down to what’s happening in their bed.

In Dennis’s bed.

Dennis would never have said Mac’d be into this before they started fucking. He seems like he’d be too squeamish. But he loves it; there’s no way you could possibly mistake his enthusiasm. He gets down flat on his belly for it every time, scoots down and makes Dennis pull himself up so he’s completely exposed. He makes this noise when he gets down there – this contented, hungry noise, one Dennis has started to turn on for before he’s actually heard it. A sound of relief, like things make sense for him down here between Dennis’s thighs.

‘Mac,’ Dennis says, restless, because he can’t get off on Mac’s facial expressions alone. Mac’s just staring at him. He’s got Dennis’s ass cheeks pulled apart so he can get a real look, pop his thumb into Dennis’s hole and stroke, loving. It’s so sloppy down there by now that every time Mac pulls back, Dennis feels the skate of air like another brush of contact, shivering with the absence of Mac’s tongue or finger to press down. He can’t touch his cock when he’s got his legs pulled up like this, so it’s just dripping hard and red and wet against his stomach, jerking every time Dennis squirms down against the gentle brush of Mac’s mouth.

That’s another thing – Mac knows not to go in hard, not like you can with a dick. Tongue-fucking doesn’t do much for Dennis, doesn’t get deep enough inside to make a difference. He has to get it slow and gentle, delicate enough to make him lose his fucking mind.

Mac does it now; pokes his tongue just a little inside to spike that ring of nerves and then pulls back, lays the flat of it against Dennis’s taint. He gets it slick with these tiny pulsing movements that make Dennis whine. He rocks down against it, groans when Mac holds himself still so Dennis can get it like that, using Mac’s face. It hits him even harder than getting blown, and he’d been so fucking amazed the first time he realised that, because the sensations are completely different. Getting eaten out makes him red, makes him sweat, squirm around. He can’t fuck up into it like he could with his cock in Mac’s mouth; he just has to take what Mac gives him. Maybe sometimes Mac lets him grind down, squirm around against the flickering pressure, but Dennis has found he can ruin it if he tries too hard, tenses up trying to get more of it. He just has to let it happen, that’s the trick – lie back and take it slow so that it builds up from inside him, a font of swelling pressure. And blows his fucking head off when he comes.

‘I know,’ Mac says, soothing in response to the noise Dennis is making. ‘I know, I got you.’

Dennis wants to say something but he can’t, can’t put anything together. Mac dips back in again, sucks at Dennis’s rim with these tiny little slurps. Christ, the sounds he makes are so obscene. Just lying down there all relaxed, like he’s got all the time in the world.

It’s not an idle threat. Mac’ll play with him here all day if Dennis lets him. He’s gotten so shivery and sensitive and sore before from Mac’s stubble that he had to ask Mac to stop – had to pull him up by the hair with Mac’s face all red and gasping and needy with wanting to do it _more. _Dennis had to make him stop when Mac looked like that, and he didn’t even know how to ask when he wanted it so much, but it was getting so that it almost hurt, and he knew Mac wouldn’t – wouldn’t want to hurt him, not even if Dennis didn’t mind it, not even if he’d let himself go through it just for more of that fucking feeling, the one he couldn’t get anywhere else.

‘So fucking good like this,’ Mac tells him, sounding dazed still, almost drunk. He runs a hand up Dennis’s exposed thigh again and croons into the sweaty back of his knee. His breath puffs against the sensitive skin, makes Dennis’s stomach flip. ‘The fucking sounds you make. I bet I could make you cry, sweetheart.’

Dennis clenches hard, lower body jerking up because he wants to shove his hand down into Mac’s hair. He has to touch him. He lets go of his thigh for just long enough to do it, tangle his fingers in Mac’s hair and _yank_. Mac’s knees spread wide across the bed as he moans, eyes slamming shut. He bites his lip, breathing unsteadily when Dennis retracts his hand. His eyes open back up so, so dark.

‘You want me to make you cry, baby?’ Mac asks, fingering his hole softly. ‘I could do it. I want to.’ He hesitates, then leans in and kisses Dennis once, right where his fingers are hooked inside. ‘I bet I could make you come, just like this.’

Dennis bites his lip and shakes. The muscles in his thighs are starting to hurt from being pulled up against his chest but if he lets go then they have to stop, and he doesn’t know if he can handle that. It gets inside him so deep, when they do it like this. He can barely even talk.

‘You think you could, baby?’ Mac asks him, his voice low, popping his thumb into Dennis’s hole again gently. Never too far, never more than Dennis can take. How does he know, every time? How does he always know what Dennis wants? ‘You think you could come just from this?’

Dennis hesitates and humps his hips up helplessly, not sure what to say. He probably could, yeah, but just thinking it feels like a jinx. People don’t get to have stuff like that, not really. They don’t get it so good that they can come without even being touched. That’s the stuff of porn and fairy tales.

‘Alright,’ Mac says, reading his silence correctly. He dips back down and goes in again, giving Dennis’s hole a slow delicate rub with his tongue. He doesn’t freak out and start gunning for it like some guys would, getting all high-strung and making Dennis stress about whether or not he’s gonna come. He’s just so into it, like whatever happens it’ll be fine, either way. He never makes Dennis feel bad for what happens here; never makes him feel like he’s done anything wrong.

Mac keeps him spread and tilts his hips up, giving a low moan when his tongue slides further inside without him even having to exert any pressure. Dennis is just that loose now; that wet and tongued out. Mac grips his thighs harder and hums into the clutch of Dennis’s hole a little desperately, pulling out quickly just to flick his tongue around the rim again before he shoves back in. Dennis’s cock jumps against his stomach; he feels like every muscle in his lower body is clenching, wild for it. And there he is on the edge, just like they were talking about – panting for something just out of his reach. If someone touched his cock right now, he’d hit the ceiling. A fucking stiff breeze would do it. And somehow just knowing no one will makes it worse.

‘Yeah, you’re fucking good,’ Mac says roughly. He pulls himself away and shakes his head like a dog, swipes a hand across his face. His cheeks are so red, chin slick.

Dennis makes a sound, staring at him. He couldn’t even say what it was. He couldn’t form a fucking sentence if he tried.

Mac taps him on the back of the thigh and Dennis jolts, startled.

‘Get on your front for me,’ Mac tells him, hand soothing now where he’d tapped. He keeps his voice gentle but firm. The veins in his forearms are standing out taut and tense and his cock’s so hard against his abs it looks stiff and painful, but he isn’t touching it. It always gets him hard like diamonds, doing this. ‘Hands and knees.’

Dennis blinks dazedly and goes to do it, hissing when he lets go of his legs and they immediately cramp up, fizzing with the sudden release of tension. Mac catches them as they’re falling and carries them down gently to the bed. He rubs them up and down, smiling up at Dennis. He looks just like he normally does when Dennis needs his help with something; like it’s a privilege to do it. It makes Dennis’s stomach turn over again, so hard it fucking hurts.

‘Forgot,’ he says sheepishly, ducking down to kiss Dennis’s knee. ‘You okay?’

Dennis swallows and nods. He reaches up with both arms and Mac gets it, thankfully, before Dennis has to ask. He knows it’s weird to want to be kissed right now considering what Mac’s just been doing, but he flat out doesn’t care. It’s only the two of them in this room and Mac’s not going to judge him for it. They got past that obstacle a long time ago.

Mac lets go of Dennis’s legs and crawls up over his body to kiss him, holding his face in both hands. Dennis breathes heavily and noisily into his mouth, nearly panting with tension. He can hear himself and he should be embarrassed by that, humiliated, but Mac’s in such a similar state that he can’t make himself get there. The heat of Mac’s body cages him in; you’d have to be an armoured fucking tank to get between them.

‘Can you go over for me?’ Mac asks when he pulls back, dropping little kisses on Dennis’s face. ‘Please? Are your legs okay?’

Dennis’s hand tightens around the back of Mac’s neck. He nods and they sit up together still kissing, Dennis wrapping around Mac while he can, tearing his mouth away at the last minute to get on his front. He doesn’t fuck around; he tilts his hips up steep so Mac can get at him even though it makes his cheeks flare red. He knows what they’re here for. And the sound of Mac’s hungry intake of breath behind him is enough to make it worth it.

‘God, I’m so lucky,’ Mac mutters. He ducks down before Dennis can respond to it but he’s going to remember that, he can tell. ‘You know I always think about this?’ he asks Dennis, breathing hot against the back of Dennis’s thigh as he spreads his cheeks and yanks his hips around into the right position. Dennis suffocates a yelp by pressing his face into his folded arms. Ass up, face pressed to the bed. Jesus. He can’t even say he doesn’t want it. ‘You know I think about the way you get when we’re like this, when you let me –’ Mac breaks off and swears, the sound of his own hand briskly jerking his cock as if he’s waited so long he can’t help it. He moans and leans back in, licking a long stripe up the crease of Dennis’s ass. Dennis’s hole clenches involuntarily and Mac hisses. ‘That,’ he says. ‘I think about that. The way you look when you want me inside.’

‘Always want it,’ Dennis says, too fucked up to think about what he’s saying. His voice is edging toward slurred. ‘Don’t know how you make me, but I always – always fucking want it with you, Mac. Swear to God.’

Mac rubs a finger around the edge of his hole, then, slick and pressing just slightly in. It makes Dennis buck his hips back, craving more.

‘You ready for more?’ Mac asks – not just teasing, really asking. Dennis rolls his eyes, eyelashes flickering against the skin of his forearm.

‘Yes,’ he gets out. ‘Obviously.’

Mac chuckles softly. ‘Alright,’ he says. ‘You asked for it.’

And then he’s pushing all the way in, finally, not just a gentle push and pull back. It’s just one finger but Dennis has been on the edge wanting something inside for so long that it feels like a revelation. He groans out loud, thrusting his hips back into the pressure, praying Mac holds still for long enough for him to scratch that itch.

‘Fuck,’ Mac breathes. He manipulates his hand in and out for a second, slipping two fingers back inside instead of just one, and Dennis breathes out long and low. They go in smooth as butter, not a hint of friction. Mac’s got him so fucking relaxed. ‘If you could see what you look like, dude –’

‘Don’t wanna see,’ Dennis says tightly. ‘You’re the only one who gets to see, Mac. The only one.’

That doesn’t even make sense but Mac goes crazy for it anyway; he clenches his hand around Dennis’s hip and yanks him backwards onto his fingers. Dennis moans loudly, not expecting it, and shoves back into it, setting up and push and pull that’s so close to fucking that he reaches backward and starts scrabbling around for Mac’s cock. His fingers wrap around the base, encouraging Mac forward, and Mac makes a cut-off noise. 

‘No,’ he says, choked. ‘Remember, you were gonna –’

‘I’m gonna come soon either way,’ Dennis tells him ruthlessly. ‘On your fingers or your dick, man. Which one do you want?’

‘Jesus Christ,’ Mac spits, but it gets him with the program. He fumbles around for a second with what must be the lube bottle before settling back into position. There’s a pause while he presumably pep talks himself into not coming the second the head of his cock gets inside, and then the blunt pressure of it is pressing against Dennis’s hole and he has to give himself a similar lecture, closing his eyes and grinding his face into the pillow.

‘Fuck, you’re tight,’ Mac pants, hand sliding over Dennis’s back and waist as he tries to hold them both steady.

Dennis wriggles around a little, spreading his knees wider trying to get his cock in the right spot. it startles Mac into thrusting home with an abruptness that makes them both groan.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Dennis breathes. Jesus, that’s it. He grinds his hips in a circling push back which makes his eyes roll up in his head. Has it been like this with anyone else, literally ever? He can’t remember if it has. And he’d fucking remember something as good as this. ‘God, just – keep it there, keep it, oh fuck –’

‘Go for it,’ Mac tells him tightly, God fucking bless – he stays put there, hand gripping like a vise as Dennis works himself back on Mac’s cock, the extra tension of having to work so hard making him pant, making everything hotter. The sweat’s pouring off him, pouring off both of them. That pulsing inside him is winding so tight and he needs, he needs – 

‘Okay, move,’ he gets out. Mac makes a tense questioning sound and Dennis shoves backwards, too wired to be even remotely polite. ‘Fucking _move –_’

Mac doesn’t even say anything, apparently beyond words. He snaps his hips forward and sets a punishing rhythm that makes Dennis drop his head to his arms and just brace for it, let himself get pounded. He can’t stop himself making noise, a constant stream of desperate breaths as Mac fucks him faster, harder, _Jesus_.

‘You gonna come?’ Mac asks, voice shaking. ‘You gonna come for me, baby? Gonna clench around me – God – give it to me, please –’

And the sound of that – of Mac begging _him _– finally trips Dennis over the edge into coming, thighs shaking and breath catching hard and loud as his cock jerks against his stomach. He collapses forward onto the bed, whole body going limp, and his dick getting shoved against the mattress like that draws out the end of his orgasm, pulling it out of him in a long groan. The pressure of Mac still rubbing up against him deep inside is so intense it’s almost painful but he doesn’t want it to stop, he can’t let it stop so he just bears it, lying face down and shuddering as stars shoot off behind his eyes.

Mac fucks in a couple more times and then blows it, hard – groaning as his hand squeezes so tight around Dennis’s waist that it’s gotta leave a mark. Jesus, he hopes it leaves a mark.

Just as Dennis is about to try and pull himself up on shaky arms, Mac falls forward on top of him. Dennis goes back down with a grunt.

‘Neanderthal,’ he mumbles, face shoved into the pillow. ‘Get off me. You weigh a fucking ton.’

‘You love it,’ Mac says, but he obeys. Dennis winces as he pulls out and Mac makes this weird soothing noise in response, although he can’t even see Dennis’s face. ‘Sorry,’ he murmurs. He hesitates for a second and then scoots down the bed and pulls Dennis’s ass cheeks apart again.

‘Jesus,’ Dennis breathes out. ‘What, you didn’t get enough before?’

‘Nope,’ Mac says absently. His thumb strokes gently over Dennis’s hole, red and puffy and sore now, slick with Mac’s come seeping out.

Dennis shivers, puts his head down on his arms. It’s hard enough when Mac goes after it like he did earlier, that focused and intent. But when he wants to mess around with Dennis after too, that’s when Dennis is in real danger. It’s like the fucking wall between dimensions getting thin; all the stuff Dennis might say in any number of alternate universes starts crowding up in his throat, desperate to get out.

‘You want to come up here?’ he asks in a low voice. He trips over his own words. ‘You can – still keep something in me, if you want. But come up here.’

He looks over his shoulder at Mac and finds him biting his lip. Their eyes meet. Mac watches him steadily as he carefully slides the tips of two fingers back inside Dennis, makes Dennis shiver.

‘Nothing as good as you,’ Mac tells him softly. ‘No one’s ever been so good for me.’

Dennis swallows and turns his face back into his arms. He hears Mac sigh and feels him crook his fingers slightly so he can keep them hooked inside while he moves up to join Dennis on the pillow, face-to-face. It’s stupid to want it so much, Dennis knows that. He’s getting sore and it would be fine – normal, even – not to want anything inside him right now. But he does, and Mac will give it to him, and knowing that makes it so, so hard to stop himself. It’s like it isn’t over, so long as part of Mac stays inside. 

When Mac gets up next to him he doesn’t say anything, just stares at Dennis from a couple of inches away. It’s unnerving.

‘Hey,’ Mac says softly, reaching out and touching his face with his free hand. He dots a tear on his fingertip and shows it to Dennis. ‘So I did make you cry.’

‘Pure coincidence,’ Dennis tells him, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Hopefully that gets the last of it. Stupid Mac. ‘I was thinking about something else.’

‘Like what?’

‘Famine,’ Dennis says randomly. ‘The climate crisis.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Mac says as he leans in to kiss Dennis again, not even having the decency to pretend he believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at the same username, completely losing my mind over these two assholes


End file.
